


his favorite breath of poison

by loverseas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Human!Ushijima, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, slight choking kink, ushi gets called 'baby' 'cute' and 'pretty' bcuz he is uwu, vamp!tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverseas/pseuds/loverseas
Summary: Tendou chuckles, adds a bit more pressure to Ushijima’s throat. “Tell me, then, what do you want?”“Bite me, Satori. Please, I need it.” Tendou can see how Ushijima slightly struggles to keep getting deep breaths in, watches how his chest exerts, how his pulse pounds wildly beneath his skin.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 133





	his favorite breath of poison

**Author's Note:**

> i fully intended on making this fluffy at the beginning- i don't know what happened.
> 
> enjoy !

Ushijima was in that delirious state between sleep and consciousness, when his brain feels fuzzy and his body was most relaxed. His eyes were closed, but he could hear when his window creaks open, the sound of his curtains blowing from the night wind. He could feel those eyes on him. 

When Ushijima sits up he is met with familiar crimson eyes staring back at him. There Tendou stood, dressed in fine attire, red hair gelled back to bear his forehead. 

“Satori.” 

Ushijima can feel his lips tugging up into a small smile. He always looked forward to his visits. Tendou crosses the room silently, footsteps like feathers on the hardwood. He dips down, taking Ushijima’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. Tendou’s hands are chilled, and it wasn’t just because of the cool October weather. “Hello, Wakatoshi. Did I wake you?”

Ushijima shakes his head quickly. He leans into Tendou’s touch, lets his eyes close for a moment. “I missed you.”

When Tendou smiles he flashes his sharp canines. There’s something dark in his eyes when he stares down at Ushijima. Even in the low light, Ushijima can tell his eyes are a darker red than normal. Usually, they’re more of a deep brown, with a red tinge when the light reflects on them just right. 

His eyes are only bloody when he’s feeling especially hungry. 

Tendou raises Ushijima’s chin, forcibly bearing his throat. His fingers skirt across the taut skin, and ultimately curl around his neck, fingertips lightly pressing into the flesh. Tendou grins when he can feel Ushijima’s pulse pick up pace. 

“Please,” Ushijima mutters, voice barely a whisper. 

“Please what, Wakatoshi? Use your words.” Tendou teases, although he knows all well what Ushijima wants. What he _needs._

Ushijima’s eyes skirt away, cheeks heating. Despite the darkness, Tendou can see clearly, finds it admirable how pink the ever so stoic Ushijima Wakatoshi’s cheeks could get from a few light touches and simple words.“Kiss me. Please, Satori.”

Tendou grins, albeit a little maniacally. “Is that all you want, Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima just looks back into Tendou’s eyes, his look bleeding desperation. “No,”

Tendou chuckles, adds a bit more pressure to Ushijima’s throat. “Tell me, then, what do you want?”

“Bite me, Satori. Please, I need it.” Tendou can see how Ushijima slightly struggles to keep getting deep breaths in, watches how his chest exerts, how his pulse pounds wildly beneath his skin. 

Within seconds Tendou has taken his spot on Ushijima’s bed, urging the latter to straddle his hips. Ushijima was in no way small, but Tendou didn’t mind much. 

The redhead nuzzles into Ushijima’s neck, curious hands travelling up his sleep shirt. “You smell so sweet, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima turns his head in submission, nibbling down on his bottom lip. 

“Perfect,” Tendou mutters, pressing his lips to Ushijima’s throat, gently cradling the back of his head. A low whine emits from Ushijima’s throat, urging him to get on with it. Tendou loved to tease, could go on for hours, make Ushijima go mad. “Are you sure?” He asks because he always does. “Once I start it’ll be hard for me to stop.”

“Take me,” Ushijima says with all of his mustered up confidence, looking Tendou in the eyes. The ebony was now fully drowned out by wine red, pupils blown wide.

Just like a thin string, Tendou’s self-control snapped. He grips at Ushijima’s hair, pressing his teeth directly against his pressure point.

“Satori-” 

And then he bites down, sinking his fangs in Ushijima’s soft flesh.

A cry rips from Ushijima’s throat, eyebrows pulled tight. Hot pressure burns at the side of his neck, and it would take a moment for the pain to dull out, and for the pure euphoria to kick in. He grips at Tendou’s suit jacket, not exactly worrying about crinkling the fabric. 

Soon enough, the flaring pain is replaced with white-hot pleasure, blinds him and attacks all of his senses at once. And Ushijima just melts, pliant and floaty.

Tendou moans as he sucks, taking and taking and _taking._ His free hand grasps Ushijima’s hip, fingertips digging into the supple skin. Tendou was a greedy, greedy man. After a little while, he knows he should stop. He knows despite Ushijima’s frantic actions, he had a limit. He prolonged it for just a second, and it took all of his willpower to detach from Ushijima’s throat, and instead laps up the excess, the twin cuts already beginning to close up. Ushijima pants, skin flushed from the tips of his ears all the way to his chest.

“You always taste so good,” Tendou’s voice was reduced to a low baritone, and it brings a shiver down Ushijima’s spine. 

Ushijima says something into his shoulder, but it’s muffled. Tendou raises his eyebrows. “What was that?”

“I said, you owe me a kiss,” Ushijima mutters, sitting up straighter. He grasps onto the headboard beside Tendou’s head, leaning in close. “Don’t I deserve it, Satori?”

Tendou hums, smoothing his hands down Ushijima’s spine, gently nudging him into a deeper arch. “I think you do, were so good to me, baby.” He leans forward, closing the gap between them. Ushijima tastes iron on Tendou’s tongue. He swipes the tip of his tongue over Tendou’s fangs, revels in how they slowly fade back into his normal canines. 

Tendou grips at Ushijima’s ass, because he just can’t seem to keep his hands to himself. Ushijima finds himself whining, body completely in tune with whatever Tendou did. Let him do as he pleased. 

He makes a noise of surprise when Tendou unexpectedly flips them over, caging him in with his thin arms. Tendou leans down, pressing his lips to the tip of Ushijima’s nose. “You really are the cutest, huh?”

“I don’t think so..” Ushijima trails off, looking off to the side. It’s not the typical kind of compliment he got used to receiving, but compared to Tendou’s inhumane strength it was sort of fitting. Really, it should be worrisome, how Tendou could kill him with just a flick of a wrist, how he could one day drink him dry. Tendou was a monster, after all. That was usually Ushijima’s nickname. Still, there was no way he could even begin to compare to Tendou Satori.

“Well, I do, my pretty Wakatoshi,” Tendou says with that sing-song tone of his, lips stretching into a wild smile. His eyes were still a vibrant shade of red, and would be so until at least morning. Ushijima didn’t know for sure, though, because Tendou never stayed long enough for him to find out. 

Ushijima lets his bangs cover his eyes. He ‘humphs’, yet his lips stretch into a shy grin. “Stay the night?”

Tendou ponders that for a moment, tests the syllables on his tongue. “If I’m invited.” He raises his eyebrows, small smirk curving his lips upwards.

“You are always welcome, Satori,” Ushijima says bluntly.

Tendou licks the shell of Ushijima’s ear. “That’s an offer I just can’t refuse.” He winks and pushes himself off the bed, discarding his wrinkled suit. He curls in bed behind Ushijima in nothing but his briefs.

“Thank you.” Ushijima rumbles, lying on his right side to avoid the throbbing of the left side of his neck.

“Thank _you._ I was worried I’d have to go hunting,”

Ushijima bristles. “You said you wouldn’t”

“I did, didn’t I?” Tendou laughs like that’s the funniest revelation he’s ever heard.

“And, plus. You have me.”

Tendou chuckles, presses his face against Ushijima’s nape. “Yeah, I guess I do.”


End file.
